wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Boss
Boss jest dość ogólnikowym terminem określającym kilka specjalnych typów mobów. Wyróżniamy następujące rodzaje: * bossowie w instancjach * bossowie zewnętrzni * liderzy frakcyjni w stolicach * zależnie od potrzeb, bossami można nazwać wszystkich mobów posiadających imię, również nieelitarnych, gdyż wielu z nich mogło być mobami elitarnymi we wcześniejszych stadiach gry. Charakterystyka Ogólna charakterystyka wszystkich bossów ogranicza siędo tego, że posiadają oni unikalne imię i pojawiają się tylko raz w grze. Bossowie są trudniejsi do zabicia, niż normalne elitarne moby tego samego poziomu i wszyscy oni są niepodatni na kontrolę tłoku. Bossów można podzielić na trzy grupy według poziomu trudności: * minibossowie * normalni bossowie * bossowie oznaczeni czaszką Normalni bossowie są najczęściej spotykani. W każdej instancji można napotkać kilku (przeważnie 3-5 bossów dla instancji 5-osobowej). Normalni bossowie przeważnie posiadają specjalne umiejętności, które wymagają określonej taktyki do ich pokonania. Minibossów można spotkać właściwie tylko w instancjach. Dobrym przykłademo mogą być Gatewatcher Gyro-Kill i Gatewatcher Iron-Hand w Mechanarze - obaj zadają duże obrażenia i wymagają udziału całej drużyny w ich zabiciu, lecz wciąż nie są tak groźni, jak prawdziwi bossowie. Minibossowie, mimo że są silniejsi niż normalne moby elitarne, nie posiadają specjalnych zdolności, jak również, przeważnie, posiadają gorszy ekwipunek, niż normalni bossowie. Bossowie oznaczeni czaszką są najtrudniejszymi do zabicia bossami w WoW. Nie posiadają oni wyświetlonego poziomu, lecz w jego miejscu widnieje czaszka. Ci bossowie posiadają "dynamiczny" poziom - gdy potrzebny jest poziom numeryczny do pewnych przeliczeń, uznaje się, że są oni 3 poziomy wyżej, niż gracz biorący udział w obliczeniu. Na przykład, gdy tego samego bossa atakuje wojownik poziomu 60 i druid poziomu 65, boss uderza w wojownika, jakby był na poziomie 63, a na druida, jakby był na poziomie 68. Podobnie zachowuje się odporność bossa na ciosy. Pierwszym bossem oznaczonym czaszką, z którym gracze mogli się zmierzyć, był Pyroguard Emberseer w Upper Blackrock Spire. Istnieje również kilkoro bossów oznaczonych czaszk, z którymi normalni gracze nie będą walczyli, m.in. bossowie w stolicach czy Nessy w Podziemnym Tramwaju. Istnieją dowody, ze po wprowadzeniu patcha 3.0.2 zmieniono parametry kilku bossów, między innymi Variana Wrynna i Grandmaster's Training Dummy, których parametry wskazują na poziom 83. Gracze zaobserwowali, że zadają oni dużo mniejsze obrażenia, niż wskazywałby na to ich ekwipunek. Bossowie przeważnie posiadają specjalny ekwipunek, który można na nich zdobyć. Niemal wszystkie rzadkie i epickie przedmioty oznaczone jako BoP pochodzą z bossów. Na polach bitewnych również można napotkać bossów oznaczonych czaszką. w Dolinie Alterac, na przykład, występują Vanndar Stormpike i Drek'thar jako bossowie oznaczeni czaszką. Walka z bossami Kulminacją gry w PVE są bossowie rajdowi. Bossowie w instancjach pięcioosobowych mogą być twardzi i wymagający, mogą również wiele razy zniszczyć całą drużynę, lecz to bossowie rajdowi są prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Mogą oni wymagać kilku spotkań, by zapoznać się z ich taktyką, niektórzy wręcz mogą być niemożliwi do zabicia za pierwszym razem. Wymagana jest koordynacja i dyscyplina całego rajdu, gdyż jede błąd członka rajdu może doprowadzić do wybicia. Wiele walk z bossami odbywa sę w kilku fazach, w których członkowie rajdu muszą zwracać uwagę na inne aspekty walki. Istnieją trzy archetypy walk z bossami: * Broń się i uderzaj (Tank and Spank) * Wyścig DPS (DPS Race) * Bitwa o przeżycie (Battle for Survival) Rajdy muszą zrozumieć te trzy typy, a gracze muszą uważać, by nie przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem. Generalnie różnica między wyścigiem DPS a bitwą o przeżycie czasami jest bardzo mała. Główną różnicą jest to, czy gracze zadający obrażenia mają skupić się na zabiciu bossa, czy na własnym przeżyciu. Oczywiście, gdy pojawia się takie pytanie, odpowiedź zawsze brzmi "przeżycie na pierwszym miejscu", gdyż gracz martwy nie zadaje DPS, jednak ta zasada czasami jest ciężka do nauczenia. de:Boss el:Boss en:Boss Kategoria:Terminy